


First Kiss

by QuestioningInsomnia



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [3]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: JiLix because it's cute, Jisung and Lix are curious, M/M, another short one, because it was another descriptive practice, it's a cute little thing, lime not lemon, low key nsfw i guess, so they decide to have their first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningInsomnia/pseuds/QuestioningInsomnia
Summary: Jisung and Felix were curious, so they gave it try.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh- This work includes:  
> \- Slightly sexual themes(lime)  
> \- M/M relationship  
> Please read at your own discretion! If you aren't comfy with any of these then DO NOT read!  
> Thank you!  
> *This, like my previous works, was posted on Wattpad

Felix fidgeted in front of Jisung, both of their faces decorated with a subtle pink hue. Felix inched himself closer to Jisung and swallowed harshly. The closer Felix and Jisung got to each other, the more nervous the both of them felt. Once they could feel each other's warm, staggered breaths on each other's lips, that's when they both went in for the kiss. At first, they didn't move, but slowly and steadily, Jisung started to take the lead and move his lips, placing his hand on the nape of Felix's neck to help guide and steady him. Felix began moving his lips as well, finding his way into Jisung's lap and melting into the others lips. Jisung shifted his hands from Felix's neck to his waist. This resulted in Felix gasping and Jisung pulling away.

"Are you okay?" Jisung questioned, concern swimming in his eyes. Felix nodded.

"Yeah... it just.. surprised me." Felix muttered in between subtle pants.

"Do you wanna... continue?" Jisung looked at Felix with hopeful eyes. The younger nodded and chuckled when Jisung attempted to hold back a smile from joy. Felix leaned in and softly placed his lips onto Jisung's, letting out a low moan when Jisung started running his thumbs hypnotically on Felix's sides. Felix was the one to take initiative when he let his tongue push against Jisung's lower lip. Jisung got the hint and allowed Felix to further deepen the kiss by letting the freckled boy sling his arms around the other's neck and slip his small, pink tongue into the older's mouth. The kiss gradually became more and more heated as time passed. Deep breaths, wet sounds, throaty moans, all were audible from not only inside the room, but also slightly outside of it. This caused concern to bubble inside some of the members.

"Do you hear that?" Seungmin spoke up.

"Hear what?" Hyunjin looked at Seungmin with a quizzical look.

"Those noises coming from our bedroom" Seungmin looked in the direction of the shared room and tried drowning out the tv to focus on the noise.

"Should we... go check on them?" Hyunjin looked over at the other members, brow raised.

"I'll go check on them." Woojin announced and soon found himself outside of the maknae's shared bedroom, hand on the doorknob, listening carefully. The sounds he heard, although muffled, were cute. The quiet whimpers and small gasps made Woojin smile to himself. He didn't want to interrupt the two and their session but some of the boys in the living room were becoming increasingly concerned the longer they waited for an answer. So, Woojin quietly twisted the handle to the door and made his way into the room. The two younger boys seemed to notice his presence almost immediately and pulled away from each other. Woojin carefully admired their flustered states. Both boys had disheveled hair and clothes from roaming hands, plump lips from consistent biting and sucking, red cheeks and heavy breaths from no breaks in between their second attempt.

"W-we were just- uh- cuddling!" Jisung blurted out, fixing himself up while Felix just nodded aggressively in agreement. Woojin stepped closer to the boys and pecked both of them on their lips, running his hand through both of their tangled mops of hair.

"Sure you were. Just try and be more quiet next time you two cuddle, okay?" Woojin grinned sweetly at them and left the room, leaving the boys stunned but also embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked the JiLix! I'm currently working on an SFW JiLix one shot where Lix is part rabbit and Jisung is part quokka and they're both just trouble makers who love to go one adventures. Look forward to it!  
> Also, if you want I can also create a part 2 to this and have Woojin involved if any of y'all want that!  
> It's also 3:47 am... why am I awake-


End file.
